A Vampire's Magic
by frk-werewolf
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is a wizard," she said simply, as though it were obvious. ... "The problem, of course, is that he's also a vampire." Japser/?. Slash.


Title: A Vampire's Magic

Fandom: Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover

Rating: Mature, just to be safe

Pairing: currently a surprise, will be slash

Summary: "Jasper Whitlock is a wizard," she said simply, as though it were obvious. [...] "The problem, of course, is that he's also a vampire."

Author Notes: Begins with the birthday 'party' in New Moon and goes completely AU. Takes place post-Order of the Phoenix for Harry Potter. Jasper and Alice are just friends, albeit extremely close friends. For those that read my Harry Potter fanfics, you'll recognize one of the wizard liaisons, who is my minor OC that I conveniently use for various purposes when needed.

* * *

Chapter One

The smell of blood hit him like a tidal wave, attacking his senses and removing all rational thought from his brain. Not only that, but the blood lust swarming through his veins became more than he could stand. He knew, deep down in the secrets of his brain, that it wasn't just his own blood lust. He could feel the hunger of every person in the room. Mixed with his own, it was too much.

He didn't even see Bella, all he saw was blood flowing from her body. Jasper couldn't control himself; he didn't even bother to try. He could feel the hard, cold hold of his brothers holding him back, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. He'd have her, he'd drain her of all her life. And he'd enjoy it.

Words rose around him, yelling and growling and attacking his ears. But they didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the blood. Emotions flowed through him, engulfing him. Fear, hunger, anger, and protectiveness. He felt his body being dragged backward and he struggled. He needed the blood, he needed to get to her and taste it. Just this once. Once small slip in his pathetic excuse of a diet couldn't matter, not this once.

Then he felt something new. No, not new exactly. He'd felt it before, on occasion, hidden beneath everything else that he was. It was normally easy to ignore, but now it crashed through him like a wave of electricity and exploded away from his center core as though a dam had been broken. Suddenly, the blood no longer mattered. He was coated in fear and he couldn't tell if it was someone else's or his own. Pain pricked its way along his skin and he heard someone screaming his name, but he couldn't focus.

Outside of himself, he knew Edward was fighting to stay between him and Bella. Carlisle and Emmett where holding onto him so tightly that he almost expected bruises to form on his skin. The room was a rush of emotion, no clear thought or movement that he could understand. Then, the explosion, the wave of something more powerful than he could grasp, escaped him entirely.

If what was happening before was considered chaos, then Jasper couldn't even begin to describe what was going on at that moment. Everyone suddenly flew back as though hit by a powerful wind. Bella screamed as she hit the glass table, causing more of her precious blood to spill out onto the floor. Cracks appeared in the windows lining the room, coming so close to shattering completely. The lights flickered, going off for the briefest of seconds, before returning. Jasper stood there, panting needlessly, suddenly so tired and worn down that he couldn't even bring himself to desire Bella's blood.

Then the world began to spin and his vision grew dark around the edges. Panic rose in him, causing the darkness to grow faster, until there was nothing.

* * *

Carlisle rushed across the room, sliding across the floor until he reached Jasper's side. The boy lay silent on the ground, his eyes closed and his breathing slowing until it merely occurred as a body reflex. Carlisle could do nothing but stare, for once his composure cracking at the seams. He had never seen a vampire pass out before; he hadn't even thought it was possible. Hands hovering over Jasper's body, Carlisle looked up at his wife silently.

"Is he okay?" Alice asked from across the room, just now able to pull herself to her feet. She took a step forward, before thinking better of it. Her eyes were glazed over, clearly scanning their futures in some attempt to figure out what was going on.

"I--" Carlisle cut himself off. He finally reached down and slipped his arms underneath Jasper, lifting him easily into his arms. "Let's get him somewhere comfortable."

He set him on the couch before sitting on the chair across from it, staring at Jasper with unsure eyes. He couldn't begin to figure out what to do. All vampire lore and everything he knew about his own species insisted that it was impossible for their brains to shut down enough to allow things such as sleep, fainting, or comas. He reached out and placed his palm on Jasper's forehead, feeling a small amount of relief when Jasper's arm twitched at the touch. That was a good sign, as far as Carlisle was concerned.

"Uh, Carlisle," Alice's worried voice sounded from the doorway, where the others save Edward and Bella were gathered. "Someone's coming."

"Who?" Emmett asked, pushing past her and walking to the couch. He leaned against the back of it and looked down at Jasper with a worried expression.

"A woman and two men," she said, her eyes far away. "They're holding...sticks? The woman is British, I think. Maybe Scottish. They're here because of Jasper."

Before any of them to response three loud cracks echoed through the room. A tall dark haired woman in long, black robes stood before them. She gazed at them with an air of superiority while her companions, two shorter men with nervous expressions, flanked her sides. Rosalie hissed out a warning as they all tensed in response. The woman said nothing, her olive eyes finally resting on Jasper's still form.

Carlisle stood, stepping in front of the vampire he had long considered his son. The woman raised an eyebrow, before glancing back at Rosalie, who was clearly the most defensive of all of them. When she spoke, it was with a clear, upper-class Scottish accent. "You'd do best to calm down."

"Like hell I will!" Rosalie snapped. "How did you get in here?"

"Dr. Cullen," the woman said, turning back to Carlisle, "I think this conversation would be best done with limited audience."

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of my entire family," Carlisle replied, eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Very well," she said, sighing. "White, Johnson? Clean up the magic residue in the other room while I speak with the Cullen family about their...situation."

The men hesitated as they realized their own entrance into the other room, where everything had occurred, was blocked by three frustrated vampires. Carlisle cleared his throat, signaling them to move. As they did so, Edward and Bella entered the room as well. Bella's arm was bandaged now, the scent of blood almost covered up by healing ointment.

The woman waited until her companions had left before stalking over to a chair and sitting down. Her robes billowed around her as she moved, her eyes on them like hawks. Carlisle slowly sat down, taking his wife's hand as he did so. The others easily followed suit, though Rosalie made a point to hover protectively off to the side. The woman glanced at Rosalie, smirking slightly. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nyoka Woodridge. I am the Ministry of Magic's liaison for the American Wizard Convention. It is my job to assess the more dangerous of magical situations and determine whether it is prudent to bring in the more experienced members of my homeland."

"Wait...what?" Emmett asked, confusion evident in his eyes.

Nyoka let out a sigh. "Honestly, I really am becoming fed up with this country... You are vampires--" She ignored them all tensing in response. "--and I am a witch. My colleagues are currently in your dining room cleaning up the magical remains of a magic user losing control of his innate magic. Do you understand?"

"I understand that you know what we are," Carlisle began, "and what you claim to be, but I do not understand how this has anything to do with us."

"Jasper Whitlock is a wizard," she said simply, as though it were obvious. They all turned to stare at the unconscious vampire. "The problem, of course, is that he's also a vampire. The two normally do not coexist and as a result there are clearly complications when it comes to Mr. Whitlock's ability to access his magical core."

"So, what happened before was magic?" Bella asked in a weak voice.

"Clearly," was Nyoka's sarcastic reply. She stood, pulling a long, dark stick of wood out of her sleeve. She stepped forward, ignoring Rosalie and Emmett's warning growls. "Perhaps it would be best if I awaken Mr. Whitlock? He deserves to hear this conversation more than your human pet, does he not?"

Carlisle ignored the glare Edward sent Nyoka's way and nodded, watching with interest as she muttered something under her breath. A tingling sensation went through him, which he assumed was the magic. It was similar, now that he thought about it, to the vibrations Jasper often set off when he was having difficulty with his empathy. Carlisle was pulled from his thoughts as Jasper made a soft sound in the back of his throat and opened his dark tinted eyes. Jasper blinked rapidly and slowly sat up, stiffening when he spotted the tall woman standing next to him.

"Welcome back," she said, before returning to her chair. She paused a moment, waiting for Jasper to sit up and pay attention. Once he had, she repeated what she had told them, word for word.

"I'm not so sure I understand what you mean. How...?" Jasper trailed off, frowning painfully. Carlisle thought about reaching out to him, but knew that physical touch that was intended to be comforting was still strange to the boy.

"American witches and wizards have been found to not develop the way we do in the British Isles," Nyoka began, her hands clasped in her lap as she stared at them intently. "We theorize that it is due to the lack of community found here. Without the magical concentration that you can find throughout both Britain and most of Europe, American wizards develop their magic at a much slower rate. Some do not even come into their power until their early twenties, as compared to their teen hood. At the time you were alive, this was even more common as the American Wizard Convention had not even been created. From what your file suggests, I believe you have empathy?"

"Yes," Jasper hesitantly answered.

"Most likely, that was the chosen method your magic decided to manifest. I'm sure there were other instances of magic throughout your living life. Do you remember anything, such as odd occurrences that could not be explained by mundane answers?"

"No, I...I don't remember much of my previous life," he admitted. "My parents always called me a unique child, but I can't remember why."

"Regardless," Nyoka said, waving her hand as though it didn't matter, "your power laid mostly dormant, showing only through your empathy until you died. Once you became a vampire, well--"

"Why are we believing this?" Rosalie suddenly interrupted. "Carlisle, this woman is clearly--"

"Rosalie," Carlisle said, holding up his hand and cutting her off easily. "You saw what happened. What Jasper did was not something a normal vampire, not even normal by our standards, can do. Not only that, but he was unconscious, a feat that has never happened to a vampire before. I think we should listen to what she has to say, for Jasper's sake."

"I agree," Alice piped up, lifting her head with a slight smile. It was sad, as though she knew something that they didn't. Something she didn't want to be true. Carlisle knew she wouldn't just say what it was, not with strangers in the house, so he let it pass and turned back to the witch sitting across from them.

"As I was saying," Nyoka said, "the energetic make up of a human is slowed down when they're turned. But, it does progress, almost like aging. In fact, it's the only part you besides your minds to age. However, that aging is so slow that the changes it causes is almost unnoticeable. Until the change happens. Which is what occurred tonight. Mr. Whitlock came into his magic tonight, a process that has been building for over a decade. The stress, mixed with his magical ability, caused his fainting spell. The big problem with all of this is that as a vampire, he's going to have a lot of magic to spare. Now that the proverbial beast has been awakened it will not stop, it will continue to flow through him until he has no control left."

"What do we do?" Esme whispered, her arm reaching out to touch Jasper's shoulder. Jasper, for his part, had that familiar expression of pain on his face.

"You do nothing," Nyoka replied. "You are of no use to him."

"Excuse me?" Edward snapped, starting to stand. Bella grabbed his arm and he allowed himself to be pulled back down, but it didn't stop him from growling at the woman.

"From what you saw earlier can you honestly tell me that you could teach him to control such power? Or that you could put up the magical barrier necessary to keep that power from harming others?" Nyoka shook her head. "You can't and, frankly, there is no one in this god forsaken country that could. Not even I could, as vampires are something I'm not experienced with. I'm a politician and History of Magic researcher after all, but...I do believe I know of a place he could go."

"You must understand, Jasper still has some difficulty with...being around humans and to be honest you and your companions have the type of blood that literally sing to vampires," Carlisle said, glancing briefly at Jasper.

"It's the magic in our blood." Nyoka nodded, clearly not worried. "I think you're underestimating him, Dr. Cullen. I'll leave that argument for another day, however. If Mr. Whitlock is in agreement, then I will contact those necessary and see if I can arrange for him to be educated. Though, I warn you the man that I believe will be assigned to him is not the most pleasant of people."

"I'm dangerous, aren't I?" Jasper spoke up. He was staring at his shoes, body unmoving. "Even more than I was before."

"I'm afraid so," Nyoka said, a hint of sympathy reaching her voice.

* * *

"It's going to be okay," Alice whispered, her tiny arms wrapping around his waist from behind. She breathed in heavily, nose pressed between his shoulder blades.

"Why do you all keep doing that?" Jasper asked, avoiding the hint of embarrassment that Alice set off.

"Your scent has changed," she admitted, stepping around him in order to lean against the balcony. She stared up at his face, her expression filled with love for him. "It's a bit distracting."

"I don't want to leave," he suddenly said, gazing past her and into the forest. Alice sighed, reaching out once more to hug him. She was the only one that could do this, who could touch him without any repercussions. After all, she was the best friend he shared everything with, from his emotions to physical comfort when their loneliness became too much. She had found him and saved him, bringing him into this wonderful family. A family he had always stood apart from, out of some twisted fear that he would hurt them or they would hurt him.

"We don't want you to, either," Alice replied.

"Except?"

"Well...you'll be happy there, Jasper. That Nyoka woman is right, we can't help you." Alice sniffed like she wanted to cry. "So many horrible things will happen if you stay. I love you, as much as I can love a person who is not my mate, and I can't stand knowing I won't have you next to me day after day. But I can't be selfish here, because I know you need this."

"I know I'm probably going to go," he said, running his fingers along her arms. "If anything, to protect you all--"

"Don't do it for us," Alice insisted. "Do it for yourself. Jasper, for once, please, do something that is best for you because you want to be happy."

Jasper couldn't say anything in response. Instead, he allowed Alice's determination and love to wash over him. He knew she was right, he needed to do this. Maybe for him, as Alice had said, but mostly so he could ensure that he would never hurt another person. It was bad enough when all he had to worry about was his vampirism, but now things were even more complicated. If it meant keeping those around him protected, he'd leave his family and go to a foreign place to study magic and self-control.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter at my first attempt of a Twilight fic. A reminder, this will end up slash, but the pairing won't be revealed until later. I can say it wont be with Harry or anyone of his age. So think in terms of Severus or Remus.


End file.
